The present disclosure relates to an audio signal processing device, audio signal processing method, and program.
A device having a moving image imaging function such as with a digital camera, video camera, or the like, picks up audio in the device periphery (external audio) with a microphone while imaging a moving picture, and records the audio together with the moving picture. During imaging of the moving picture, in accordance with imaging operations of zooming operations and auto-focus operations and the like, a mechanical sound is emitted from a driving device (zoom motor, focus motor, and the like) that drives the imaging optical system. The mechanical sound mixes in to the external audio that the user desires, as noise, and is recorded together. Accordingly, with the device having a moving picture imaging function with audio, it is desirable for the mechanical sound accompanying the zooming operations and the like during moving picture imaging (zoom noise and the like) to be appropriately reduced, and only the external audio desired by the user to be recorded.
With Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-279185 for example, the mechanical sound spectrum of the motor sound accompanying the zooming operation is actually measured, and stored beforehand in a storage unit as a template, and during zooming operations, the template of the mechanical sound spectrum is subtracted from the spectrum of the input audio, thereby reducing the zooming sound. Also, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-276528, a proposal has been made to use a microphone for noise to record primarily mechanical noise, besides the microphone for recording external audio, thereby reducing the mechanical sound.